


This Is Where I'm Home

by fanzel12



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Committed Brio, F/M, Family Brio, Married Brio, Sweet then Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzel12/pseuds/fanzel12
Summary: Rio surprises Beth with a huge gift and she shows her appreciation.





	This Is Where I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to take a break from the fandom, but ended up writing this and decided maybe someone would like it. Writing family oriented Brio is almost as fun as writing smutty Brio so I did a little bit of both!
> 
> (Title taken from the lyrics of "Where I Sleep" by Emeli Sande)

By all accounts, they should’ve been done with one another long ago. She should’ve never gone back to him after he proclaimed that she, Annie, and Ruby were in the clear, that they were “good”. She should’ve never propositioned him with a new cash washing scheme. She should’ve never asked any favor of him because she knew it would come back to bite her in the ass at some point.

And him? He should’ve never let her or her girls live past the day he and his boys wrecked her house and held her at gunpoint. That would’ve ended every future problem right then and there. But no. He continued to let them slide, he continued to fix every problem they caused for themselves, he continued to let his judgement be swayed by just one look into her eyes. She was a good fuck, no doubt about that, but he was whipped well before then.

At some point, without him noticing or giving himself permission, he had fallen too hard, too fast, too deep, too everything. He could easily recall the day he knew he was done with her.

_It was after a few drinks at the bar, the same bar he had first fucked her at, they went back to her house. She had unnecessarily lied about having left his cut of the money there, but he wasn’t like everyone else. He could see straight through her lies, no matter how big or small, no matter how good she thought she was._

_He could tell she was nervous that day. She hadn’t had her kids around so she hadn’t been taking the best care of herself or her usually pristine home. She fidgeted around the kitchen, cleaning up her mess as she apologized for it before awkwardly offering to make him a sandwich, which he declined._

_She didn’t check her awkwardness at the doorway of her bedroom; she dropped her purse, removed her coat, then her boots, her eyes watching him as he stood across the room. She didn’t seem like the same angry, confident woman he had fucked in the bar’s restroom while her husband was right outside the door._

_He’d never forget the look on her face when she realized he had noticed her mismatched socks. She walked a few feet forward and stopped. He did the same. There was rarely a time he didn’t take the opportunity to touch her in some way, especially when they were alone. So she had gotten used to and even expected him to reach up and push her hair back with his pinky._

_And he did._

_The floor beneath them creaked as they both slowly leaned in until their lips were pressed together. The two kisses they shared felt both slow and quick at the same time as their heartbeats quickened. He watched her eyes flutter open and look up at him and couldn’t hold back._

_That third kiss was filled with hunger for one another. His hands gripped her waist, pulled her closer to him. Her hands went from his shoulders to his neck to his jaw, then to the buttons of his shirt. They breathed and moaned into one another’s mouths in between their kisses; the passion shared between them was audible and only riled them up all the more._

_It didn’t take long for her to become the woman he was more familiar with and that had his dick hard in no time. And to his surprise, that bar fuck had nothing on that day. He watched her body in all its naked glory ride him like a pro and he swore he fell in love in the most basic, lustful of ways. Their time in bed that day seemed never ending and that was fine with the both of them…or so he thought._

_He relaxed in her bed, wondering which side she usually slept on, as she covered herself in a silk robe. In short, she pulled his cut of the cash out of her purse, placed it on her nightstand like he was someone she was paying for a good time, then told him to leave. That was the day he knew for sure that whatever the hell they were doing, he was done._

_He ended up doing her yet another favor, or it was a favor in his eyes at least. She had gotten a text telling her to come to his loft and it was completely dark when he let her in. He walked her over to a column that had someone tied up and when she got closer, she realized that it was Agent Turner._

_He explained that his gift to her would be taking Turner out and that started an argument that would have broken the heart of anyone privy to it. She trusted that since Boomer turned himself in, she didn’t have anything to worry about. And he tried and tried to convince her that the only way Turner’s witch hunt against her would end would be to kill him._

_Once again, she swayed him. He compromised and only brutally beat and threatened Turner. They hadn’t seen or heard from him since, but he would never forget how she unleashed on him that night and made him regret everything he had ever done for her._

“Elizabeth, come on!” Rio called out.

So how he was now married to this woman a couple of years later, he’ll never be able to explain.

“You know,” Beth started, peeking out from the bathroom, “I will move even slower if you keep rushing me.”

He smirked at her, shaking his head.

It’s been almost a year since they got married and no part of combining their lives was easy. Neither of them could pinpoint exactly when they fell in love or when they became “official”. Their lives had been bleeding together since the first time they met and all they know is that at some point, they decided they were okay with that.

The kids were more excited than Beth and Rio expected and Beth’s brood was more than eager to accept Marcus as a brother. Speaking of, it was their week to have Marcus so they could hear him running around and screaming with Jane and Emma outside.

“I don’t understand what they do out there that requires all this yellin’.”

“Were you ever a kid?” Beth asked in response.

“Yeah and I bet I never sounded like this.”

“And I bet you were worse.”

He was and she knew it from the stories he had told her.

When she finally finished getting ready, they kissed the kids goodbye and hopped into her SUV. Beth argues that Rio only got her that as a birthday gift because he refused to drive her mama van and he never denied it.

“I got a good feelin’ about this one, baby.” he told her.

“You’ve said that about the last three houses we’ve looked at.”

They had been house hunting for a while now. Rio was as confident as they came and although he and Dean would never be the best of friends, they were cordial. But Rio never liked that he had to live in the house that Beth shared with someone else for so much of her life.

Since he was the one who wanted this so badly, Rio was appointed the point person for all things related to finding a new home for their blended family. And so far, Beth had approved of nothing.

They had been driving for about 15 minutes and according to the GPS, they were almost at their destination.

“You do wanna do this, right?” he asked, glancing over at her as she turned her head away from the window she was staring out of.

“Of course. What makes you ask that?”

“You find somethin' wrong with every house. It’s either that or the neighborhood ain’t good enough or the schools ain’t good enough. You ain’t gotta bullshit me if you don’t wanna move.”

It wasn’t often that Rio showed his hurt feelings on his face so Beth had learned what that rare thing looked like. She was witnessing it at that very moment.

“It’s not that,” she explained, “I just want the best for all of the kids. And for us.”

“Me too. I want y’all to be happy, but you don’t seem too happy about movin’.”

“I’d be happy anywhere with you and the kids.” Beth assured him.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, I promise.” she smiled.

They joined hands on the middle console as Rio pulled into the driveway and parked behind their real estate agent’s car. It was a very nice area and the house actually looked similar to their soon-to-be old house, just bigger.

“So far, so good.” Beth said, laughing.

The front door of the house was open so they went right in. Rio could tell by the look on Beth's face that she was utterly amazed as soon as they stepped into the foyer.

“You might’ve done a really good job with this one.”

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, mama.”

They walked into the kitchen and Beth could’ve sworn she felt her jaw hit the floor. Maybe that would be an exaggeration, but she knows that she heard Rio burst out laughing at her reaction.

From the second she walked in, she could see how immaculate this kitchen was from top to bottom. Upon further inspection, she realized that this was her dream kitchen. The built-in cooktop, the convenient pasta arm, the large undermount farmhouse sink, the double ovens below the microwave, and so much more had checked off everything she wanted in a kitchen.

“How did you even find this? It’s perfect.” Beth inquired, confused at the sly look on Rio’s face.

“Would you be mad if I was showin’ you houses to waste time while this was bein’ renovated?”

“You’re kidding,” she said, “Right? I don’t believe you.”

“Early anniversary gift.” Rio explained.

“This is ours?”

“Yeah. So I really hope you like it.”

“I love it. Thank you.”

She pulled him close to her and gave him a kiss. While he was expecting a quick kiss, she gave him one that deeply conveyed her appreciation. He swore kitchen appliances turned this woman on.

“Hey, you ain’t even seen the rest yet.” he brought to her attention as her lips began to kiss their way across his jaw.

“I see that there’s a pool right outside of this door for the kids and this amazing kitchen for me. What’s for you?” she asked.

“I think you already know that.” Rio answered, wrapping an arm around Beth's waist.

The rest of the house was nothing short of magnificent. The master bedroom was upstairs at the very end of the hallway to the left and was better than she could have imagined; there was a huge bathroom with a walk-in shower, which she already knew they would be putting to use, and his and her closets.

“I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“You should know by now that I’ll do anything for you.”

* * *

Beth had spent the past few months having a stressful yet amazing time furniture shopping and now that everything was finally in the new house, she couldn’t wait to move in. This would be their first night there and she couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate than having Rio, Stan, and Rio’s boys, who had become family over the past couple of years, manning the grill while she, Annie, and Ruby had cocktails and watched all of their children play in the pool.

“Did Deansie not get an invite?” Annie asked, cheesy grin on her face.

“Actually, he did. And he declined.”

“Asshole.” Ruby sneered, “After everything he put you through, he should be at everything you celebrate with bells on.”

“I can’t be mad. We put each other through a lot. I’m not blameless…though I am _a lot_ less to blame.”

Beth’s buzzing phone startled the tipsy women before they laughed it off and she checked it.

“Marcus, honey, time for you to go with your mom.” Beth announced over the yelling of the kids.

“Aw man! I’m not ready!” Marcus replied.

“It’s gettin’ dark anyway so everybody is about to get out.” Rio chimed in, “She here?”

“Yeah, I’ll let her in.”

Beth walked inside and through the house until she reached the front door.

“Hey, how are you?” she asked.

“I’m good. I can actually smell the food from the front yard.” Mari said, laughing, as she made her way inside.

“You’re more than welcome to stay and eat. Marcus is a little occupied.”

“Let me guess. He’s turned into a raisin in the pool?”

“You’d be right. All of them have and they’re still not ready to get out. At least stay and have a drink with us.”

“Sure.”

Although she wasn’t their greatest champion, Marcus’s mom gave Beth and Rio no trouble when they got together. She was happy that Marcus loved Beth and her children and that they all loved him right back. If anything, she was just in disbelief that Rio was willing to settle down for anyone and play the background when it came to all his hustles.

“This kitchen is gorgeous.”

“Thank you. I fall more and more in love with it every time I see it. What would you like to drink?”

“A screwdriver would be really nice right now.” Mari answered.

“Ice?”

“Yes, please.”

Beth and Mari’s interactions within the past couple of years had always been pretty short and the conversations never had much range. Aside from fucking Rio, the closest thing to a commonality the two of them shared was the love they had for their kids so most of their conversations revolved around said kids.

“I hope Marcus doesn’t mind his dad moving a little further away.” Beth said, breaking the silence as she mixed a glass of orange juice and vodka for Mari.

“No, he’s fine. He loves the house. Wouldn’t stop talking about it after you guys brought the kids to see it.”

“And I hope you don’t mind either.”

It got quiet. She handed Mari the glass and watched her take a sip.

“I don’t.” she replied, sitting the glass on the marble counter behind her. “I can’t remember ever seeing Rio this happy. That man right there?”

Beth stood next to her and followed her gaze out of the window.

There stood Rio, talking and laughing, multitasking between taking the last of the food off of the grill and watching the kids splash around in the pool.

“That’s a different man. I mean, he’s always been the best dad to Marcus. I didn’t think he could be any better, to be honest. But somehow, he has. Thank you for that.”

Beth was at a loss for words and if she were honest with herself, she really wanted to pull Mari into a hug. That was decidedly not the least awkward course of action.

“Thank _you_. That really means a lot to me.”

She nodded, turned and grabbed her glass, and let Beth lead the way to the exit.

“Heads up: your little raisin will probably try and talk you into letting him stay the night.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

Their laughter caught Rio’s attention first as they walked out of the house.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Beth was just showing me around a little. We’re plotting on how to get rid of you so this can all be ours.” Mari said, smirking.

“Y’all got jokes, huh?” Rio chuckled.

“Mommy! Mommy! Can I stay the night? I’m not ready to go!” Marcus yelled from the pool.

“I don’t know, papi. You’ll have to ask your dad and Beth.”

“Of course he can.” Beth answered.

“Yes! She said you can stay!” Danny called out.

“To hell with my answer, I guess.” Rio joked.

“You should already know that by now, man.” Stan laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

Once the sun began to set, the kids were sent to play inside while the adults enjoyed time in the pool. The crowd dwindled until it was just Beth and Rio and Ruby and Stan cuddled up with their respective partners on the steps leading into the pool.

When Beth and Rio first openly became a thing, Stan wanted nothing to do with them. His reluctance to give Rio a chance frustrated Beth, but she also understood his concerns. Neither her or Ruby could take it anymore after a few months so they started planning double dates and didn't give Rio or Stan the choice to not participate. It started off a little rocky, then got a little awkward, but Rio and Stan eventually grew a bond of their own.

So there was no other couple they'd rather spend time with on the first night in their new home. And once they got to talking and laughing, they were just as bad as the kids were when it came to not wanting to get out.

* * *

That night, after everyone had left, Beth and the kids washed the long day off of them and gathered in she and Rio’s room. And any other time, it would’ve been the perfect sight for Rio to walk in on: Kenny laying on the floor, playing a video game while Danny and Emma sat on the bench at the foot of the bed, watching closely, and Jane and Marcus laying on either side of Beth, watching her scroll through Pinterest.

“Hell no. Go to your own rooms.” Rio said as soon as he walked in.

“Don’t kick them out.” Beth replied, laughing.

“I just have to beat this last level.” Kenny bargained.

“What are you two doin’ in my bed? Hm?”

Marcus and Jane both burst into fits of laughter as Rio pulled them one by one towards the foot of the bed.

“Everybody I’m not married to, out. Time for bed.”

“Just a few more minutes, Rio. I swear I’m about to beat this level.”

“Not if you keep dying.” Emma chimed in.

“Alright, I want everybody in their own beds by the time I get outta the shower.”

Once the kids heard the shower stop, Beth laughed as they all scrambled to run out of the bedroom. She saw Rio peep out from the bathroom.

“All clear.” she informed him once all of the kids had run out.

He emerged from the bathroom, body still dripping wet and only wearing a towel around his waist.

“So that’s why you needed everyone to leave?” Beth asked.

“I’m tired, but not too tired to break this bed in.”

He closed their bedroom door before he sauntered over to where Beth was sitting on the edge of the bed. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and just drank in the sight of him as he stood between her legs.

“The kids love the house and so do I. Thank you so much.”

“It ain’t nothin’.”

“It is,” she started, unbuttoning her pajama top, “It really is. The things you do for us don’t go unnoticed, Rio. I appreciate you. And I love you.”

“I love you, Elizabeth.”

His eyes drifted from her face to her naked breasts as she removed her top and let it fall from her hand to the floor.

He felt her hands land on his sides, then slide down until they met the towel that was covering him. Seconds later, the towel pooled around his feet.

“If the kids weren’t here, I would suggest going skinny dipping in the jacuzzi.”

“Oh, we got plenty of time to break that in too, ma.” he replied, his voice drifting into a low moan as Beth wrapped her hand around his shaft.

She slowly licked the tip of his dick before bringing more of it into her mouth until it was hard and adequately coated in her saliva. She moved her hand down his shaft and softly pressed her hand against his trimmed pubic hair as she held his dick still between her index finger and thumb.

His hips jerked as she took him in and out of her mouth, gradually getting deeper and deeper. Beth brought her index finger down and gripped the base of his cock tighter.

“Ah shit, baby.” Rio groaned, his hand going to the back of her neck and sliding up into her hair.

She gagged a little when he his kneejerk thrust caused his cock to hit the back of her throat, but that didn’t slow her down. She removed him from her mouth and spit the mixture of her saliva and his precum onto his dick, using her free hand to spread it all over his length and quickly pump him.

The sounds of her actions were obscene and she could feel the wetness gathering between her legs. She lowered her slick hand and massaged his balls as she took his dick back into her mouth. Her moans sent vibrations that pleasured his cock even further and caused his grip in her hair to tighten.

“Fuck! Don’t stop.”

Beth was confused when Rio backed away from her.

“You heard somebody knock?” he asked.

“No.”

“Mommy.” Jane called out as she turned the knob and opened the bedroom door, sending Rio bolting into the bathroom.

Beth quickly picked the towel up off of the floor, using it to simultaneously cover herself and wipe her mouth.

“You have to knock, sweetie.”

“I did. Can Marcus sleep with me tonight? Please?”

“Fine. Tell Kenny to pull the trundle out for him, okay? You guys need to be asleep.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jane replied before retreating and closing the door.

Beth immediately got up and locked it behind her.

“You didn’t lock the door?” she asked as Rio creeped back out of the bathroom, covering his dick like he had just been exposed to all of Detroit.

“I’m 'bout to die of blue balls.” he said, staring off into space as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“All of the other kids have caught us or almost caught us so it was only a matter of time.” Beth laughed.

“I don’t even know if I can finish.” he told her, making her laugh even more.

“You always say that.”

Beth shimmied out of her silk pajama bottoms, standing there in only her underwear now.

“Come here.” he commanded her.

She attempted to shed her panties as well before she was stopped.

“Unh-unh. I want those over here too.”

She walked over to him, now standing between her legs just as he had done to her earlier.

He ran his hands up the backs of her thighs until he reached her barely covered ass, giving it a squeeze. He slowly pulled her panties down, eying the wetness stringing from her pussy.

Once they were around her ankles, she stepped out of them and watched him bring them up to his lips. His eyes watched her face as he placed the crotch of her wet panties into his mouth.

Watching him lick her essence off of her panties did something to her.

“Rio.” she moaned, pushing him back and straddling him.

He tossed her panties aside and grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her down into a passionate kiss, which quickly turned into a sloppy kiss as they couldn’t hold back their moans.

She reached down between them and grabbed his cock, wasting no time pushing her body down onto it.

He let out a guttural moan before he began trailing wet kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

Beth’s hips moved in a circular motion as she moved up and down, her body swallowing Rio’s hard cock. She couldn’t keep that precise rhythm up for long as pleasure rang throughout her body.

Rio was laser focused on making her come. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pounded into her as best he could and it paid off. It wasn’t long before he felt her walls clenching around him as her nails dug into his shoulder.

She grinded against him as she rode out her orgasm, the pleasure on her clit making her tremble.

She propped herself up long enough to slide off of Rio’s dick and onto the floor where she previously stood.

She took him, hot and heavy and soaked with her cum, into her hand. Her tongue ran down the bottom of his dick to his balls, taking them into her mouth and moaning.

She took her free hand and place it on the inside of his thigh, not so lightly scratching downward.

“Fuck, baby.” he groaned at the pain.

She did it again but harder, making Rio’s upper body shoot up to sit. She looked up at him and could see the burning lust in his eyes, on his face. She brought her mouth back up and put it to work.

He stood up, forcing her to scoot backwards away from the bed. She didn’t miss a beat. Her mouth and hand expertly worked his dick in perfect sync.

He tangled both of his hands into her hair before he roughly thrust into her mouth, not leaving room for her hand. He made her take all of him.

Tears pricked her eyes as the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. She scratched at his thighs once more and he deepened his thrusts, causing her to gag and moan. She could tell he was fighting to keep his eyes on her, to continue taking in the sight of himself roughly fucking her mouth.

She continued moaning as his thrusts became erratic. Rio held her still as his inconsistent thrusts sped up. He was inside of her throat when he shot hot ropes of cum out. His body shook until he was completely milked. She gave his cock a few more light sucks before she let him fall back onto the bed.

Beth hadn’t particularly planned on swallowing a load of cum, but it was worth it to see the beyond satisfied look on Rio’s face.

She joined him on the bed, kissing his jaw until he turned and gave her access to his lips.

“Here’s to hopin’ I got some more left in me. ‘Cause I ain’t done with you yet.” he said, breath still ragged.

“You shot it all down my fucking throat, asshole.” Beth muttered against his lips, wrapping her fingers around his throat.

“Just for that, Elizabeth, I got a whole lot more left.” he chuckled, pulling her closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Please, leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
